Portable electronic apparatuses are used for various applications, such as for providing wireless communications between a user and a base station. As more and more information need to be provided on the display of such apparatuses, it is useful to confer to a user looking at the display the impression that what is displayed has three dimensions.
European patent application EP 1 667 471 A1 relates to a portable communication device comprising a display unit for conferring an image with a three-dimensional effect to a user. A particular embodiment of EP 1 667 471 A1 relates to the use of an accelerometer for sensing movements of the portable communication device.
It is desirable to provide portable electronic apparatuses, methods for controlling such apparatuses, and computer programs to improve the efficiency of the visual effects to be conferred to users in terms of computational resource usage and battery power usage, preferably without reducing the precision of the visual effects.